When a vehicle is driven by its driver, the driver sometimes has to stop the vehicle after positioning it with respect to a certain target. In a parking lot, for example, the driver usually stops the vehicle after positioning it with respect to a white line indicating a parking space. Further, when an electrically-driven vehicle (such as a so-called electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle) is used, the vehicle needs to be stopped in order to charge a vehicle-mounted battery in a non-contact manner under the state where a vehicle-mounted power receiver mounted on the underside of the vehicle is positioned with respect to a power feeder mounted on a road surface.
Driving assistance for stopping the vehicle after positioning it with respect to a target as described above is widely provided by capturing an image of a hard-to-view area (for example, an area behind the vehicle) with a vehicle-mounted camera and displaying the image on a monitor screen. Further, technologies proposed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 each assist the driver in positioning the vehicle, after a target such as white line or power feeder is placed in a blind spot of the vehicle-mounted camera, by causing the monitor screen to display the location of the target estimated from a movement of the vehicle.